bookwormadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemy Attacks
While Lex attacks enemies by forming words, enemies attack Lex with several different types of attacks. Attacks introduced in Bookworm Adventures Normal *'Attack Att '- Delivers health damage to Lex. Ailments *'Burn Brn '- Causes a certain amount of damage to Lex for a certain amount of turns. *'Stun Stn '- Causes Lex to lose one turn. *'Freeze Frz '- Causes Lex to lose one turn. *'Poison Psn '- Causes a certain amount of damage to Lex for a certain amount of turns. *'Power-Up PoU '- Adds health damage to the enemy's attacks for a certain amount of turns. *'Power Down PoD '- Decreases health damage of Lex's attacks for a certain amount of turns. *'Petrify Pet '- Causes Lex to lose two turns. *'Bleed Attack' Bld - Causes a certain amount of damage to Lex for a certain amount of turns. Tile Attacks *'Tile Smash Smh '- Takes all health damage away from certain tiles for a certain amount of turns. *'Tile Lock Lck' - Makes tiles unusable for a certain amount or turns. *'Plague Tile Plg' - Has a similar effect to smashed tiles, but can spread to nearby tiles like a virus. *'Gem Steal Gem' - Steals gems at random from Lex's tile grid. *'Alter Tiles Alt '- Changes the letters of some of the tiles. Enhancements *'3+4 Letter Immunity Imm '- Makes the enemy immune to either 3-letter words or 3-letter and 4-letter words. *'Weakness' Wkn - Enemy takes extra damage from either a certain category of word or an ailment. *'Armored Arm/ArH '- Enemy is especially resistant to damage. Classified as either armored or heavily armored. Restoration *'Heal Hal '- Restores a certain amount of the enemy's health. *'Life Leech Lee '- Like heal, except enemies steal some of Lex's health to heal themselves. *'Purify' Prf - Removes all ailments of the enemy; it is represented with the same heart as heal. Category:Attacks Category:Tile Attacks Category:Statuses New attacks introduced in Bookworm Adventures, Vol. 2 Tile Attacks *'Warp Tile' Wrp - Similar to smashed tiles, except it changes letters every turn. *'Cursed Tile Cur' - Letters deal damage to Lex when used. *'Fire Tiles Fir' - Starts at the top row of the grid and drops one row each turn; if they reach the bottom before you use them, Lex is burned and the entire tile grid becomes smashed tiles. Ailments *'Stasis' Sts - Disables treasures and companions for a certain amount of turns. Shields *'Absorbing Shield' AbS '''- Absorbs a small amount of damage for a certain amount of turns. *Reflecting Shield ReS '- Absorbs a small amount of damage and returns it to Lex for a certain amount of turns. *'Immunity Shield ImS '- Makes the enemy immune to 3-letter and 4-letter words for a certain amount of turns. Others *'Potion Steal Ptn '''- Steals potions at random. Trivia *The Fire Tile is an odd attack. **It was the same negative attack in the Bookworm Adventures sequel, Bookworm Deluxe, and had the same effects. **It is not in Arena mode. It is replaced by either burn, tile smash, or both. *The Immunity Shield is only used by one enemy in the entire game: Gluttonous Monk. *Plagued Tile and Gem Steal are similar in one way - in the first game, it could only effect one tile at a time, but in the second game, they could effect multiple tiles at a time. *Gem Steal cannot steal a Rainbow Tile. *There is a difference between Stun and Freeze - even though they both cause you to lose a turn, Stun can be negated by a treasure, while Freeze cannot. *In Arena Mode, there are a few notable attack changes. **The Grim - Freeze becomes Stun. **Monolithic Obelisk - Stun becomes Stasis. **Bigger Brother - Fire Tile becomes Burn and Stasis & adds 3-letter Immunity. *Burn does not negate freeze ad vice versa. *There are only three enemies that are immune to 3-letter and 4-letter words: Gluttonous Monk (with his immunity shield active), Lady Summer-Speak, and Phase Three. Category:Attacks Category:Tile Attacks Category:Statuses